Who Knew
by RaeRaeLovesSlash21
Summary: Songfic. Who knew by Pink. Rated T for suicide. One-shot. Read and Review please. Go easy on me.


**My first Twilight/New Moon fic! ****  
I don't own anything….is that what I am suppose to say?**

_**You took my hand, you showed me how.  
You promised me you'd be around.  
I took your words and I believed.  
Everything you said to me.**_

The months have gone by…and still you're gone. I never thought this would happen. I specifically remember you promising me you'd never leave…in the hospital remember?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Bella you in there?" Charlie asked. _Where else would I be? _

"Yes." I simply replied.

He slowly cracked open the door and stuck his head in.

"Billy and I are going fishing, will you be okay alone?" He asked.

"_I've been alone for months."_ I thought to myself.

"Yes." I said again.

He sighed and walked in.

"Bells…this needs to stop…he's gone." He said.

_**If someone said three years from now…you'd be long gone.  
I'd stand up and punch them out.  
Cause they're all wrong.  
I know better, cause you said forever.  
And ever…who knew?**_

"Goodbye Charlie!" I said through gritted teeth.

And with that he left. And soon after I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"_I'm not afraid of you." I whispered to Edward. He chuckled._

"_You really shouldn't have said that." _

_And I was on his back flying out with window. I choked back a scream as we flew through the air. He landed against a tree so gracefully  
_

"_You better hold on tight, spider monkey." He laughed_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

I woke up out of my beautiful dream. I looked around the room and it was slightly dark. I turned over to my clock. 5:30

_**Remember when we were such fools?  
And so convinced and just too cool.  
I wish I could touch you again.  
I wish I could still call you friend.  
I'd give anything.**_

I sat up and made my way over to my dinosaur of a computer. I checked my e-mail and most of them were from my mom. Asking me if I was okay. And of course she had to mention………….Edward.

"…_life goes on honey, you still have so much left in your life, count your blessings.  
Love Mom."_

_**When someone said count your blessings now.  
For their long gone.  
I guess I just didn't know how.  
I was all wrong.  
They knew better…but still you said forever.  
And ever…who knew?**_

Edward. Just hearing or seeing his name makes the whole in my heart increase. And all the great memories we shared together come flooding back in my head.

_**I'll keep you locked in my head.  
Until we meet again.  
I won't forget you my friend.  
What happened?**_

And then…it hit me…so painfully. He's gone. He's never coming back. He left you. He didn't want you. He never loved you. He felt bad for you and now…he's happy. Happy to be away from you. And I have been avoiding these facts all along...pretending that he will come back for me.

_**If someone said three years from now…you'd be long gone.  
I'd stand up and punch them out.  
Cause they're all wrong?**_

"They were right Bella." I said out loud to myself. I got up and ran. Ran to where? I don't know, but I didn't make it far. As soon as I made it to the edge of the stairs I slipped. I swear my life moved in slow motion as I tumbled down each step. I landed right on my stomach as I reached the bottom and I cried out in pain, but not from the falling.

_**And that last kiss, I'll cherish.  
Until we meet again.**_

"EDWARD!" I screamed. This has to be a dream right? He never left me. Maybe I got in a wreck on my way home from school that day…in a rush to see him…and I am in a coma?

That's impossible. No, this isn't a long dream…this is reality.

_**And time makes it harder.  
I wish I could remember.  
But I keep your memory.  
You visit me in my sleep.**_

"Edward…no…no no no no NO!" I cried. I crawled into the kitchen and made me way to a drawer that held the kitchen knives. I used the edges out the counter to push myself up off the ground and stand up. I grabbed the largest and sharpest knife in there.

"_Promise me you won't do anything wreckless." _I remember him saying. But I can't keep that promise.

_**My darling…who knew?  
My darling…I miss you….my darling…who knew?**_

I closed my eyes as I held the knife high above me…then brought it down.

**DON'T HATE ME FOR KILLING BELLA!!!! *angry mob runs after me* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....Hope you enjoyed it…..*continues running***


End file.
